


Woohyun's Birthday Special

by LuneChat



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthdayfic, Crack, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Happy28thWoohyunDay, M/M, Online Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneChat/pseuds/LuneChat
Summary: Online relationship AU!Where Woohyun and Sunggyu dating for a long time but never met each other and finally they're going to meet each other in real life ♡Got the prompt from @auwoogyu on twitter, check them out if you can ♡Crossposted from AFF





	1. Online Relationship AU

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday baby, love you to the moon and back :*
> 
> *Warning: Might contain misspelling and bad grammar since English isn't my first language*  
> One day late from the birthday date because I actually forgot I have an AO3 acc too and post it on AFF only on the actual Woohyun's birthday date.

_Happy Birthday Nam Woohyun, the cutest baby is turning 28 months or is it 8 years old?  I don't know anymore..ㅋㅋㅋ_

__

* * *

Woohyun was nervous as he fumbles with his big baby blue luggage, standing alone in the crowd with other passengers who just landed at the same time with him. He checks his phone once again, just to find a new kakaotalk message from his friend, Sungjong, a cute and short message with "fighting" emoji.

He couldn't help but smiling at the cheering message and reply it with his own cute emoji, thanking the younger male for the emotional support and informed him that he has just landed at Incheon.

Woohyun let out a sigh as he tucks in his phone inside his baby pink sweater pocket, his eyes roaming around the visitor area separated by a glass door. He just waiting for one important phone call from his boyfriend, to notify him if the other already arrives at the airport, and he would step outside; ready to meet his boyfriend of three years, for the first time.

Yes, you read it right. _For the first time._

The thing is, all these time Woohyun and his two years older boyfriend, Kim Sunggyu, had never met each other in real life. They do a lot of video calls, occasionally sending selca to each other, thousands of text messages and lots of late night phone calls. But never once they had the chance to see each other, other than from the reflection on the phone or laptop screen.

That was because Woohyun follow his cousin’s family to study the culinary in Tokyo, Japan for the past four years. While Sunggyu used to study in a prestigious University in Seoul, before graduating two years ago and currently working as a composer for a quite big music company in Seoul. And now that Woohyun finally finished his study, he is coming home, to South Korea, to Seoul.

It was funny, how they even know each other when their world seems to be orbited opposites of each other and probably would never crash, if it wasn't for that one-time wrong phone call from Sunggyu. Woohyun smile lightly at the fond memory.

It was sometime in early February four years ago, when Woohyun was just a newly enrolled student at the culinary school. That morning, he remembers that he was about to leave his cousin's house, when his phone suddenly rang.

Woohyun grab his phone from his jeans pocket despite the short time he had before his class started, afraid that the call is regarding something important (which in one way or another, is correct, but that was much _much_ later).

He looks briefly at the screen and frowned at the unknown number displayed on the caller id, he didn't know the caller and a bit hesitant whether to pick the call or not. His thumb hovering over the pick-up option on the screen, but never touch it.

He was pondering for some time and the call had turned into a missed call eventually, before he could decide what to do. In the end, Woohyun think that maybe if it was really important, the caller would call him again. He slips his phone back to his pocket and leaves the house with a little curiosity at the back of his mind.

It wasn't until the beginning of the night, that the mysterious number calls him again. This time though, Woohyun who was laying down on his bed after the tiring course at school, let his curiosity win over. He picked up the call after the third ring.

He kept his silent and heard a hesitant but oddly enticing voice from the other side of the phone. Talking in a broken Japanese that somehow was cute for him, since he himself is fluent in Japanese language since a year ago.

"H-hello.. Is this Professor Yamada's phone? I'm so sorry to call this late at night, but I tried to call earlier in the morning and no answer from you. Ahh.. by the way, I'm Kim Sunggyu. Third year student at Seoul University, majoring in Music Composition. I was told by Professor Lee to call you regarding the music composing competition that would be held in March."

Upon hearing the name, _a Korean name_ , Woohyun was surprised. What’s the odd of some random Korean calling his Japanese phone number? And how big the chance that out of all people, this Kim Sunggyu guy would call him, a _Korean_ himself. He couldn't hold the chuckle escaping his mouth at the weird twist of fate.

He could hear the confused sound from the other male and reminded by then that the stranger, _Kim Sunggyu_ didn't know yet that he was calling a wrong number.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Yamada.. Is there something funny?" The male asks confusedly in (again) broken Japanese. Still not realizing his mistake yet.

By now, Woohyun couldn't hold his laugh that burst out after the second time 'Mr. Yamada' mentioned. He was busy laughing for some minutes until he realizes that the person on the other side of the phone is being silent and the call is still ongoing.

"I'm sorry, Kim Sunggyu-ssi. But I'm not Mr. Yamada. I think you got a wrong number." Woohyun tried to contain his laugh and immediately explain in Korean, pitying the poor male if he had to speak in Japanese again.

It was silent again for some while, until Sunggyu sighed to the phone and groaned (which Woohyun oddly find it sexy), probably embarrassed by the sudden turn of event. "I'm so sorry. I don't know that I call the wrong number. I must sound stupid just now."

Woohyun heard another groans and he giggled at the embarrassed male. "It's okay, Sunggyu-ssi. It's entertaining. Not every day you got to be the receiver of wrong phone call."

He guesses that the male is still in his own pity party by the way he heard Sunggyu mumbled some things he can't hear clearly. And to be honest, he didn't know why he even bother listen to it, but it's amusing, so maybe he would keep the call ongoing for a while.

"Did you say something Sunggyu-ssi?" Woohyun asked him again.

"A-are you Korean? How come you're so good in Korean language?" This time, he could hear clearly what the other says. Although Sunggyu is still sound a bit hesitant.

Woohyun let out a chuckle. "Yes I am a Korean, Sunggyu-ssi. I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am Nam Woohyun and I'm currently studying aboard in Japan." He added. Because it didn't feel fair for him to be the only one who know the other's name.

"I see." The Sunggyu guy let out a chuckle too, finally able to relax a bit. "Woahh.. What a really weird coincidence. We aren't even that far apart in the term of age, Woohyun-ssi. I'm born in eighty-nine, so who's the hyung?"

If it was any other time, Woohyun would've felt weird to answer this kind of question to a practically stranger. But oddly enough, he feels a weird (but good) vibe from the other and couldn't help but answer it honestly. "You. I was born two years later. So, it's Sunggyu hyung for me?"

"Oh? So I'm the hyung?" Sunggyu's voice sounds elated by the news, the younger could practically feel the sudden lift of mood from the other. "You can call me Sunggyu hyung then, _Woohyun-ah_."

Woohyun feel his heart beat faster at the sudden informal speech and warmness spread on his cheeks. "Y-yes, Sunggyu hyung."

They talk some more about everything and nothing, not realizing they've done it for hours already. Time past so fast when they talk and by the end of the night, Woohyun already follow Sunggyu's twitter account and have the elder's email address saved in his phone (which he gave his to the other too).

Woohyun would be lying if he didn't think of the word handsome when he finally look at Sunggyu's picture on his SNS, he practically awed by the other being so good looking. But his heart skips a beat when Sunggyu follow back his twitter and sent him a DM, just a short and simple message.

_'You look cute in the picture.'_

And after that one conversation, things escalated for their growing friendship. What started as occasional texting about random things and their mutual liking towards some of the musician, turned to a daily texting and occasional phone calls.

Woohyun couldn't deny that even though he likes texting more, he also loves to listen to the other's soothing voice on phone during their call. He often ends up fell asleep because Sunggyu's voice more often lull him and got teased by the elder for it.

It's only after sixth months of their first encounter, that Sunggyu ask him if they could do a video call instead, saying that the elder had something he want to show to him. Woohyun reluctantly agree. Half shy and half curious of what the other has in store for him.

Turns out, Sunggyu was showing him a puppy at the park (with a sweet old lady as its owner), a small white and brown corgi to be exact. He said he found the puppy so cute and oddly, it reminds him of Woohyun, so he wants to show him to his 'twin'.

It was so random and kind of childish, yet Woohyun couldn't help the smile spreading on his face. It's weirdly cute and the puppy was really cute, he was sure he squeals from the puppy's cuteness at some point. Earning him a chuckle from the elder and he feel the blush crept to his cheeks in instant.

And after that one time, the amount of video calls between them increased by a lot. Woohyun was there when Sunggyu was struggling with his exam, claiming that his piece of composition wasn't good enough. So, Woohyun tried to sing the song to see where did it went wrong, since he used to learn a bit of music theory in high school. In fact, music is his second love after food.

For the first time since he knows the elder, Sunggyu was silent and it honestly makes Woohyun nervous. Turns out, Sunggyu was just too speechless and he praised the younger for having such a beautiful voice and deep emotion while singing the song, making Woohyun blushed from the sudden praise.

It was his turn to be awed when Sunggyu sing the piece with him the second time, after they makes some changes on the chorus part. Woohyun should've guessed that the elder singing voice would be as pleasing as his voice when he talks, but it's still surprise him all the same. He fell in love with Sunggyu's singing voice since then (and maybe with the person who owns the voice too).

Woohyun also the first one who Sunggyu calls when the music piece (the one they sung the last time) he submits, got grade A+ and the professor praise him for it. It might be in the spur of moment, probably the elder didn't even realize it back then, but the words 'I love you Woohyun-ah' slip from his lips and caused Woohyun blushed madly.

He tried not to think of it in a romantic way, assuring himself that it was only meant to be casual; Sunggyu said it in a friendly way to thanked him. But it didn't help the growing crush in his heart towards the older male, to grow even further.

His one-year older cousin whom he currently living with, Dongwoo and his best friend, Sungjong tease him a lot because of it. They claimed that Woohyun's face seems glowing nowadays, and even more when the text from Sunggyu came. They said he look exactly like an excited puppy who just meet his master after a long day work.

Woohyun would always deny them of course, since he thought that he was in a one-side crush that wouldn't go anywhere further than the best friends’ label. He knows he like boys more than girl from his early years of puberty, but he didn't know about the elder's preference at all. In fact, they actually never talk about it, almost like both of them avoid the topic.

That was until one of their (now) regular late-night video call, almost a year after the first wrong phone number incident. Sunggyu called him and Woohyun couldn't help but notice the elder slurs on his words sometimes when they talk. The lisp that his hyung always tried to hide, also appear that night.

It seems that the other was at a pojangmacha with someone he assumed as Sungyeol, judging from the description the elder once give him about his best friend, a lanky looking male with hair as red as gochujang and gummy smile. He thinks both of them must have drunk a bit soju, if the empty bottles scattered on the table is any proof.

Woohyun was about to tell Sunggyu to end the video call for tonight, afraid of disturbing his relaxing time with his friend, when the elder start singing. If it was any other time, he would've been pondering and amazed of how Sunggyu could still nail all the notes right when he sings in his tipsy state, but he couldn't think of anything right at that moment.

His brain just freezes listening to the powerful voice of the elder. Because Sunggyu was singing Nell's song, 'Stay' and looking at him with unreadable gaze while he sung the lyric with such an emotion that makes all the hair in Woohyun's body raised from the overwhelming surge of emotions.

However, that's not the only thing that makes the younger brain stop functioning. After the song ends, Sunggyu was looking straight to his eyes with all the seriousness Woohyun never see present in the other's small but enchanting eyes.

" _Nam Woohyun_. I like you. Like, I really _like_ like you and not in a friendly way. I must be crazy to even say this to someone that I never meet face to face before, but I don't think I could handle it anymore. Please tell me that I'm not the only one who feels the connection between us."

Sunggyu's words were slurring even more towards the end, before Sungyeol grab the phone that the elder use for video calling and yell loudly to Woohyun. The tall male's face covering the entire phone screen.

"He really loves you, Woohyun hyung! Sunggyu hyung can't keep his mouth shut and talk about you 24/7, I think I remember all about your favorites by now. Just please date him, so he could stop looking like a kicked hamster every time we tease him about yo--fhhh!"

Sunggyu covers Sungyeol's mouth with his hand before the younger could finish his speech and look flustered by his friend's sudden interruption. The phone already back in his hand by now.

"H-he was lying. I-I don't talk that often about you, Woohyun-ah." Sunggyu tried to clarifies, yet the tip of his ears looks red in embarrassment and betrayed his words. Though he was interrupted again by Sungyeol, who manages to escape from him in the very next second.

"Bullshit! You had a dreamy expression every time you talk about Woohyun and I must tell you Woohyun hyung, it's so often! Just admit it already, Sunggyu hyung!" It seems that Sungyeol's patience was running out, so he decided to help his lovesick friend's love life.

Woohyun was lost on words, his brain tried to process all the information, re-checking if it was a reality and not a dream instead. But once his mind catches up with all the words that the elder and his friend's words, he couldn't stop the blush bloom on his cheeks.

Sungyeol who was still holding Sunggyu's phone, squeal in delight when he sees Woohyun's reaction. "Hyung! Look at him, he's blushing! Aww.. so cute." The youngest hold the phone closer to the other, so the eldest could see it himself.

Sunggyu quickly grab back his phone and face the phone only for him to see, blocking Sungyeol's view to his phone. "Yahh! He's still older than you, brat!" Sunggyu then caress his phone screen, the one currently displayed Woohyun's flushed cheeks. "Besides, his cute face is only for me to see." He added quietly.

Unfortunately, Woohyun was wearing his earphone and could hear the words clearly. He quickly covers his reddened cheeks with both of his hands and muttered an embarrassed whine.

"Yeahh, I understand. Just thanked me later, hyung." Sungyeol gave up on trying to interfere his hyung's moment and decide to pay for the food first, leaving Sunggyu to talk with Woohyun alone (the pojangmacha is bare from any other people anyway).

"S-so.. Woohyun-ah, what do you think? Is it.. Is it okay for me to like you?" Sunggyu nervously asked, as he bites his lower lips lightly out of nervousness.

It was silent for some while. "It's.. It's more than okay." Woohyun peek from behind his hands and answer softly, still embarrassed by the sudden turn of event. "I.. I _like_ like you too, Sunggyu hyung."

Woohyun never once see Sunggyu's eyes bigger than the one he currently sees in his one year knowing the other, when he told the elder that the feeling is mutual. It looks almost sparkling in happiness instantly.

"So, a-are we..? _Us_.. Is it a thing now?" Sunggyu could barely hide his grin when Woohyun nods shyly in reply. " _Oh God_.. This is not a dream, isn't it?"

Woohyun bit his lips in shy manner as he shook his head. "No, it isn’t Gyu hyung. This is real." Though in the next second, he covers his face again. Still pretty much feel embarrassed under the elder's intense gaze.

"Don't. Don't do that, Woohyun-ah. Don't cover your face. Let hyung see it. I want to see more of your cute face.” Sunggyu’s grin was on full display. He likes to see the effect he had towards the younger male, now that he didn’t feel nervous anymore.

 

And that's _how_ they end up dating.

They start filling each other with more personal info and developed a stronger bond than both of them ever expect. Even introducing each other to their respective parents at some point, which fortunately going well with both Woohyun and Sunggyu. Thankfully, their families were welcoming warmly their relationship.

Lots of _'I love you'_ exchanged during texting and video calling happen every day now, yet they never bring up the topic to meet each other again. Mostly because Woohyun once asked Sunggyu to wait for him to come back to Seoul after he finish his study.

Not like Sunggyu didn't protest at first. The elder actually want to visit him once, but Woohyun denied him and tell him to believe in their bond instead. In a way, Woohyun want to test their relationship and in the end, Sunggyu agree with him and told him he would wait patiently for the time when they could meet each other.

That didn't forbid them from sending each other’s gift on special occasion though. Woohyun sent his homemade strawberry cookies (since his boyfriend had an undying love with the red fruits) and some love letters for the elder on Sunggyu's birthday. While Sunggyu sent him a CD of his recorded songs that he composed, as a gift on his birthday. Because he claimed that all the songs in the CD were made with Woohyun as his inspiration.

Three years is a long-time period and during those times, little fights are bound to happen once in a while. It happened to them too, but it only makes their love grow stronger and Woohyun was so thankful of the elder's patience with him all these whiles. He loves his older boyfriend so much and excited to finally meet him on their promised time.

Which bring Woohyun to this moment, he feels nervous as he keeps looking to his phone screen. Twenty minutes has passed since he told the elder that he already arrived at Incheon. He remembers that he notifies his boyfriend before his flight and Sunggyu said he would be on his way soon.

 _But why hasn’t he called yet? Did he not miss me that much?_ Woohyun pouted at the thought.

Suddenly, his phone ringtone, Sunggyu’s composed song, ‘ _Light’_ start playing. Woohyun check his phone and true to his thought, it was his boyfriend. _Finally!_

He picks up the phone quickly. “Hyuunnngg!~ Where are you? I thought you tried to back out from meeting me.” Woohyun whined childishly. Three years in relationship and lot of babying from Sunggyu, makes him act like a baby sometimes, according to his friend and cousin. Though he knows that his lover loves it the most when he acts cutely like this.

The elder let out a chuckle. “Aigoo.. Did my baby wait too long already? Hyung is sorry, the traffic was bad earlier. I just finished parking my car, where are you now Woohyun-ah?”

Woohyun look around for the sign around him and told his boyfriend once he found it. “It’s okay Gyu hyung; I’m currently at gate 2. I’ll be waiting for you.” He smiles excitedly at the thought of meeting his lover soon.

\--

“Okay. Give me a few minutes, baby. I’ll walk there.” Sunggyu ended his phone call and start walking towards the direction that Woohyun just told him. He is excited to finally able to meet his other half after holding himself from flying straight to Japan and waiting patiently for three years.

Three years since they start dating and four years since he first crushing on his (now) boyfriend. It sounds almost impossible, but it really happened to him, he already fell for the boy the first time he heard Woohyun laugh. And he was glad to finally call him as his boyfriend one year later, even though it was through a messy half-drunk confession.

Sunggyu could never thank enough his professor who messed up with giving him a wrong number to call too. Because through him and a weird twist of fate, he could find his perfect match and his life is getting better each day after that phone call. Woohyun was his muse for most of his composition and it really help him with getting higher grade at University and in the end, land him to his dream job.

Without realizing it, Sunggyu already reach gate 2 where his lover mentioned he would be waiting for him. Sunggyu tried to scan the area full of passengers and the families who wait for their loved ones too, but he couldn’t find Woohyun at all. _It’s odd._

Woohyun has sent him his selca before the flight and Sunggyu remember the other was wearing a baby pink sweater, so why can’t he find the man in pink sweater anywhere? He even checks the area twice already.

He took out his phone and start dialing his boyfriend’s phone again while tiptoeing to scan the area once again, afraid that he missed the younger while the other going to the restroom or even worse, something happen to him. Thankfully, by the second dialing tune, Woohyun pick the phone.

“Woohyun-ah, where are you? I’m already at gate 2, but I can’t find you anywhere.” Sunggyu scan the crowd really closely this time.

“Huhh? I’m at gate 2 since earlier. I didn’t go anywhere, hyung.” Woohyun sounds utterly confuse by his lover’s question.

Sunggyu got even more confuse by the younger’s revelation. _Then why can’t I find him? This is so weird._ “Woohyun-ah, can you wave your hand or something? You still wear your pink sweater, right?”

“Yes hyung, I still wear the same sweater like in the picture I send you before the flight. Okay then, I’ll try waving my hand.” Woohyun raise his right hand and wave it around. “Hyung, do you see me now?”

Sunggyu squint his eyes to see better, all the while trying to stand on his toe, maybe it would help him somehow with the additional height. And true to his thought, he could see a tiny hand pop from an oversized pink sweater sleeves and waving in the air amongst the crowd near the very end of the gate. _There he is!_  
  
He quickly jogs to meet his lover and couldn't help but squeal over how tiny Woohyun actually is, though he looks a bit taller on picture. No wonder he had a hard time to find this cute man, to add up his tiny nature, his boyfriend was sitting on top of his luggage.  
  
It took a bit time until the other finally notices his presence. But once their gaze met with each other, Sunggyu could feel himself fall all over again for Woohyun. The sparkling in those pretty brown orbs could never be capture properly on picture. The younger look ten times better in person. Thankfully he was his already.  
  
"Hey baby." Sunggyu grins while still holding his phone to his ear. He didn't move closer and leave the two meters gap, prefer to talk over the phone instead, to tease his lover.  
  
"Gyu hyung? Why are you just standing there? It's too far." Woohyun whined in protest. The pout start forming on those plump lips. But there is a hint of smile too in his face as he already stands up from his luggage. Though oddly it didn't show much height difference between him sitting and standing.  
  
"Then change it." Sunggyu grin wider as he spread his arms open. " _Come here_ , puppy." This time, he said it face to face instead of using the phone to talk to his boyfriend.  
  
Woohyun smile and immediately run to his arms. He engulfs the younger male in a tight hug as if he didn't want to ever release him again. Sunggyu couldn't help but notice how fit his lover's body in his embrace; it feels so right to have him in his arms.  
  
He also notices the strawberry scent coming from his boyfriend's soft brown hair and his smile grew wider. He holds the younger's jaw and tilt his face upwards. "Strawberry?"  
  
He decides by then, the blush adorning Woohyun's slightly chubby cheeks is Sunggyu's new favorite thing now. It makes him even more adorable than he usually is and make the urge to pinch hard the cheeks to make it redder is really hard to resist.  
  
"For your information, Dongwoo hyung gave it to me as a gift for our Christmas exchange present a-and it would be a shame not to wear it. I-it's not like I especially use it for you or something." Woohyun quickly defense himself while trying to avert his gaze, avoiding the elder's eyes.  
  
"I'm not saying anything, Woohyun-ah. No need to get defensive like that." Sunggyu chuckled in amusement. The younger definitely wear it especially for him.

  
" _Y-you didn't believe me!_ " Woohyun said accusingly. His cheeks grown redder in every passing second. " _F-fine_. Dongwoo hyung did give me the shampoo, but I was the one pestering him to buy me one. H-happy now?"  
  
Sunggyu let out another chuckle as he cups his boyfriend's small face with his right hand. "Aigoo. Why are you so cute, baby? Of course, I'm happy. That means you think about me so often and make an effort for me. Thank you, Woohyun-ah."  
  
True to his words, everyone could see the adoration in his eyes towards the smaller male if they try to look at his eyes. He just loves the man in his embrace so damn much.  
  
He inches his face closer and watch how Woohyun's eyes slowly flutter close. He notices some new things which he (again) can never see it clearly only in a mere picture. The younger's long eyelash, the beauty mark on top of his right eyelids. It's like discovering a little treasure from his lover's endless charm and he couldn't wait to discover more.  
  
Once his lips touch Woohyun's plush one, it feels too little and too much at the same time. He wants to deepen the kiss, but at the same time, he wants to slowly savor the kiss. It was their first kiss after all. The long-awaited kiss for both of them.  
  
Their first kiss was only an innocent act of lips moving against each other's, they both feel like it's only right to take it slow. It feels perfect. They could always have another one later anyway, because Woohyun isn't going anywhere again. Because he is home, right there in Sunggyu's arm. Sunggyu is his home.  
  
When they pull-apart from the kiss, a huge identical contented smile could be seen on their face. Eyes turning crescent from the huge smile. And with fingers intertwined with each other’s, they leave the airport. Finally feel complete.


	2. Epilogue (Swan Boat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff!~

Another update (and a cute Woohyunnie) ㅋㅋㅋ

* * *

"H-hyung.. I don't think I can do this.." Woohyun look at Sunggyu's eyes apologetically.  
  
"Woohyun-ah.. Just once, okay? Can we?" Sunggyu grab the younger's hand and stroke softly the soft palm with his thumb.  
  
"B-but.. I don't think we should, hyung." Woohyun avert his gaze from the pleading look the older male gives him. His cheeks were red since half an hour ago.  
  
Sunggyu grab softly his boyfriend's cheek to make the younger face him once again. "Woohyunnie.. Just once. Pleeaaseee~" He plead again, mustering all of his almost non-existent aegyo to melt his lover.  
  
Woohyun whined in defeat. He always has a soft spot when the elder tried to do aegyo to him, because it's so rare and he knows that Sunggyu actually hates it, but the saying that 'desperate time calls for a desperate measure' is true.  
  
"But hyuuunngg~ in this kind of weather? _Really?_ " Woohyun tried to ask his boyfriend once again, hoping that Sunggyu would come to his sense and consider his request.  
  
"What's wrong with the weather, Hyun?" Sunggyu asks, confused. It seems that he didn't share the same concern like Woohyun had right now.  
  
Woohyun look at his older boyfriend in disbelief. "Hyung, are you serious? Just look around us. It's empty. _Who_ in the right mind would want to ride a Swan boat in this almost -5°C weather?" He whined in frustration while using his free hand to hug himself tighter. His padded white jacket didn't give him much warmness like it should.  
  
"I do." Sunggyu grins as he steps closer and side hug his lover, rubbing Woohyun's slender waist lovingly, giving a bit warmness to his currently freezing and pouting boyfriend. "So, is it a yes?"  
  
Woohyun was lost on word at how oddly his boyfriend behaves. Where the heck his lazy boyfriend that would exchange everything in the world just to avoid going outside in the cold weather, goes to? Where does his cuddly Gyu-bear goes to?  
  
But, before he could decide whether to call a doctor to check-up on Sunggyu's brain or using plan B (pretend to have an emergency call from his mom, which usually failed him anyway because Sunggyu had his mom's phone number too), they heard someone faking a cough and interrupting their moment.  
  
"So, are you guys going to ride the boat or not?" The bored old ahjussi who happen to be the only one working at the park where the Swan boat located at, ask them in annoyed tone. No one could blame him though; the weird couple has been arguing for twenty minutes whether to ride the boat or not.  
  
"We do. _Right Woohyunnie?_ " Sunggyu hug the younger tighter in his embrace, deciding for both of them in the end.  
  
"I'm so sorry, ahjussi." Woohyun bowed and smile sheepishly. Embarrassed that the old man witnessing their little debate earlier.  
  
"Whatever." The ahjussi let out an unamused sigh. "Just get in, both of you."  
  
-  
  
And that's how both of Sunggyu and Woohyun ended up seating on a couple seat in pink Swan boat at a deserted park on one of the coldest day in February. Quietly pedalling the pedal to make the boat move around the lake.  
  
"Woohyun-ah." Sunggyu nudging Woohyun in his left side, who by now was just too mesmerized by the beauty of the park covered in thin white snow blanket and forget about all the hesitation he had before riding the boat.  
  
"Hmm? What is it hyung?" Woohyun look at his boyfriend's direction, wide smile etched on his face. He was surprised, however, by the sudden warm feeling on his cheeks.  
  
"Here." Sunggyu had a wide grin as he looks at the adorable face of his dumbfounded boyfriend.  
  
Turns out, the elder was holding a heat pack so close to Woohyun's red cheeks. The cold weather has made the slightly chubby cheeks redden and although Sunggyu really love the color, the younger look a bit uncomfortable with the weather and he hate to see the younger suffer.  
  
Woohyun smile wider at the loving gesture, dimple showing and his eyes turns into a beautiful crescent. He held the heat pack closer, his hand covering his boyfriend's palm on his cheek and kiss the elder's palm. "Thank you, hyung. Gyu hyung is the best!~"

Sunggyu was glad that the younger moods seem to improve by a lot. And after making sure they're already far away from the prying worker ahjussi's eyes, he leans closer and peck Woohyun's slightly red nose. Grinning as he watches his lover's cheeks become redder after that (and this time, he was sure it wasn't because of the weather).  
  
"Ahh.. hyuunng~ why did you do that. We are in public." Woohyun whined in half-protest, though both of them know that he didn't mean it. But, even if it was too embarrassing for him, he couldn't help the small shy smile forming on his face.  
  
Sunggyu chuckled at his cute boyfriend's antics. "Because Woohyunnie is being too cute for hyung to handle. Hyung can't help but want to peck Woohyunnie's cute nose." He pinched lightly the younger's sharp nose with his other hand, causing another whine slip from his lover.  
  
"Hyung.. Why are you like this?~" Woohyun avert his gaze elsewhere, too shy to look at the elder's loving gaze. "A-anyway.. look hyung, I can see two ducks swimming there! Should we go closer and see it?"  
  
Sunggyu know that Woohyun only trying to distract him so he wouldn't look at the younger's flushed face (which he finds very endearing up close), but he agree and follow his boyfriend's wish to get closer to the ducks in the end. It works for his plan too anyway.  
  
They pedalling further to the bridge that was on the other side of the lake from where they fist depart, in silence. Woohyun's left hand holding the heat pack to his cheeks and his right hand entwined with the elder's left one. Smile never once leaving the couple's face.  
  
Once they got closer to the ducks, Woohyun's attention was focused solely on the two cute (in his opinion) creatures and he even pick up his phone from his pocket to take a picture of the two, temporarily break his entwined hand with his lover's.  
  
Not long after though, he could feel his boyfriend nudging him softly again with what he assumed, Sunggyu's elbow.  
  
" _Woohyun-ah._ " Sunggyu call him. There is a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Yes, hyung? What is it?" Woohyun who was momentary distracted by the ducks, turn his body to face the elder again. Only to find a hand holding a red velvety box not too far away from his face. And there, inside the box, a white gold ring with Infinity symbol carved in the middle, sitting perfectly.  
  
His gaze went upward to meet a nervous smile on his boyfriend's face. He was lost on words on how to react. Mouth wide open for some while. "Gyu.. H-hyung.. W-what is th-this?"  
  
"It's a ring. An engagement ring." Sunggyu smile sheepishly, trying to contain his nervousness. "I-I know this is too sudden and we just met not too long ago, but I truly can't see anyone other than you to spend my life with in the future. W-will you marry me, Nam Woohyun?"  
  
Woohyun was silent for some minutes. The hardest and most nerve wrecking three minutes in Sunggyu's entire life. Before without the younger knowing, there's a tear drop fall from the beautiful brown eyes. Making Sunggyu panic in instant.  
  
"H-hey.. Woohyunnie.. Baby, are you okay?" The elder quickly put down the box and hug his lover close, his right hand reach upwards to wipe the tears with his thumb. "Shh.. Woohyun-ah.. Hyung is sorry, okay? If you don't like it, then I will never bring this up again. Please don't cry."  
  
Woohyun was facing down while quietly mumbling something and Sunggyu can't hear it clearly, so he cups the younger's jaw softly to make his boyfriend look at him. "Woohyunnie, do you say something? Can you repeat it again, baby? I'm sorry, I can't hear it."  
  
There were traces of more tears on the glistening brown orbs as Woohyun finally open his mouth again. "I-idot hyung! Of course, I do." More tears follow the first one and slide down the smooth pinkish cheeks. "I love you. And thank you."  
  
"And I love you more, Woohyun-ah." Sungyu cooed.

This time though, Sunggyu was sure it was a tear of happiness. Judging by how the younger was smiling so wide that anyone who look at it would definitely feel the happiness radiating from the smaller male. He was glad that he was the one who put the radiant smile in Woohyun's face, not the other.  
  
Once Woohyun finally calmed down from the overwhelming emotion, he detached himself from his lover's embrace and pout cutely at the elder. "Hyuunngg~ You aren't going to put in the ring for me?"  
  
Sunggyu chuckled before he grabs the abandoned red box earlier and take out the beautiful ring from it. He reaches out to grab the younger's left hand while still holding the ring with his right. "Of course, I will _my dear fiancé._ "  
  
The elder put the ring in and find the ring oddly fit his new fiancé’s ring finger perfectly. He needs to thank Woohyun's mom for giving him the measurement correctly. He loves his future mother-in-law already.  
  
"It fits you baby. So pretty." Sunggyu kiss the short but cute fingers after he finished putting the ring. Liking how the white gold band glints prettily in its rightful owner's hand.  
  
Woohyun blushed at the compliment, but can't help to ask something that was bothering his mind from earlier on. "But hyung, why with the sudden swan boat ride? Not like I have problem with it, but in this kind of weather? Really?"  
  
Sunggyu scratched his non-itchy head and smile sheepishly. "Ahh, about that. You remember that I visited your mother last year?" At that, the younger nods, albeit still look confused about the connection with the current issue.  
  
"Well, during my visit, your mom gave me some of your childhood memento, like your childhood pictures and diary. I kinda read your diary a bit and it was written in your bucket list. To propose your future bride on swan boat ride. So, I just stole the idea and here we are."  
  
"Though maybe I really should check the weather forecast first before planning something like this." He added in afterthought, looking apologetically to his lover.  
  
Woohyun was caught off guard for a second, before blushing furiously. He covers his face with both of his hands, mumbling incoherently. "Oh God.. _Why?_ Ughh.. _So embarrassing_.. Ahh.. Why did I do _that?_ "  
  
Sunggyu let out an amused chuckle, before peeling the hands off his lover's red face. "Hey, it's okay baby. It was cute. You're cute." He rubs the pinkish cheeks affectionately. The younger was too adorable for words and the tinge of pink on those cheeks just make him even more endearing.  
  
Woohyun was still whining in embarrassment, but now he is able to look at his new fiancé’s face properly, though the pink color is still present on his face. "Hyung.. I was only a second grade in elementary school back then. Ahh.. Why did I even write it? I was so greasy back then." He held his head with both of his hands.  
  
"Uhh.. You actually do until now. But it's okay Woohyun-ah, I like that side of you as well." Sunggyu tried to make the younger feel better and pats his head softly. However, he didn't realize it only makes his lover feel even more embarrassed.  
  
Woohyun let out some more embarrassed whine; until Sunggyu decide to shut him with a kiss right on the younger's plump lips. A long-delayed kiss that he actually wants to do since the first time he saw his lover that day.  
  
Sunggyu cups Woohyun's jaw and tilt it slightly to change the angle, his own lips move against the younger's soft one, but keeping it chaste. Their breaths mingle with each other’s in that one long and sweet kiss. Warmth spreading in their body despite the chilly weather.  
  
Their first kiss as fiancé, however, was interrupted when suddenly the loudspeaker near the bridge they currently at, turned on and they could hear the old worker ahjussi's voice from it.  
  
_"For the only couple in the swan boat number 802, your thirty minutes ride is almost over. Please come back and return the boat immediately. Also, please, hold yourself and don't do something inappropriate just because it's empty now."_ And then it's silent again.

The couple looks at each other and burst out, laughing their heart out at the ahjussi's words. Though their cheeks were flushed pink in embarrassment.  
  
"I think we should come back now. Don't want the ahjussi to think we are doing 'inappropriate things' here, do we?" Sunggyu said, once he has calm down from the laughing fit.  
  
Woohyun giggles in reply. Eyes crinkling in delight. "Okay hyung."  
  
With that, they pedal the swan boat back to the direction of the little port. Hand in hand, with a matching smile on their faces, and a silent promise of forever behind those smiles.

 

* * *

 

Additional picture on how I celebrate baby's birthday at home..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2 days (written together along with the previous one) and originally meant to be only a short drabble that grown too long and somehow I thought it could be related to the first AU too (but I finished this one first, Idk why), so in the end, I just make the story into a two-shot instead.. XD
> 
> If you notice, I got the idea from Insolent Housemates recent episode where Sunggyu oddly enough ask the older guest to ride the Swan boat with him. Like seriously, where the lazy Sunggyu I know all these time goes to?? Who hate outdoor activity more over in the damn cold weather? *shock
> 
> Okay, I'm over reacting a bit. I'm glad that he decide to go out despite the chilly weather though, and I know he's not lazy at all.. ^^
> 
> But anyway, here's my last gift for Woohyun's birthday.. Our precious Nam mandu ♡
> 
> #Happy28thWoohyunDay

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan this at all, I even think I can't do anything for my bias's birthday this year (again)
> 
> But somehow I saw the tweet about this prompt on twitter and think it might be a good and cute idea for a birthday fic (tho the story is not related to a birthday whatsoever)..
> 
> I'm outdone myself with what supposed to be a short one-shot, to a full 4.7k words.. And I'm so crazy to even think to have it done in under 4 days, but I finally did finish it on the 4th day, so I'm able to post it now (even though his birthday is almost over already *cries*)..
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, my present for the cutest puppy on earth's birthday~
> 
> Happy 28th Woohyun Day *cheers*


End file.
